Oblivious
by AGuiltyOne
Summary: It was Valentine's Day, and even though they couldn't see it, everyone else could. You might say they were...oblivious. My first ever TROYELLA! R&R please! Now a twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

I know that I am known for writing Troypays, so you're probably thinking what the heck is she writing a Troyella for! Just to let you know, it's not because of the whole Zanessa Hawaii thing; I am happy for Zac and Vanessa and can now support Jashley without feeling to guilty! No, I'm writing a Troyella because one of my best friends inspired me to; check her out, her pen name's Deltas-Butterfly! So I hope y'all like this story, and any experienced Troyella writers, I hope you don't hate me for like totally ruining this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Disney, though it should belong to me (then I could have Zac, Corbin and Lucas all to myself lol!)

I should probably get on with the story now...

**

* * *

**

Oblivious

"Did he get you anything?" Taylor asked excitedly. Gabriella laughed.

"What? Taylor, no! We're not like that! We're just friends."

"Gabriella, please. You two are in love, and don't deny it. It's true."

"Taylor, no. I do not love him, and he does not love me. We sang together, and that's it."

"Well, Troy likes you."

"He does?" Gabriella grinned widely before realising she had been a bit too enthusiastic and she blushed. "Well, that's nice for him."

"Come on Gabriella. You're a smart girl. It's obvious he likes you, and it's obvious you like him. You should tell him."

"I can't!" Gabriella cried and Taylor smirked. "Because…I don't like him!"

"Of course you don't."

"Right, I don't. So what did Chad get you?" Taylor smiled dreamily.

"A red rose, some chocolates and…a promise ring!"

"Oh my gosh! Seriously? You are so lucky Taylor! Where are you two going tonight?"

"We're going out to dinner. He's taking me to the Blue Lagoon."

"Taylor! That's like the fanciest restaurant in town." Just then the bell rang for homeroom, and the two girls walked into Ms Darbus' room. Taylor and Chad kissed quickly while an awkward wave passed between Gabriella and Troy.

"Hey." He said with a small smile.

"Hey." She replied before taking her seat at the back of the room. The rest of the class took their seats as Ms Darbus entered the room. She took the roll and gave the announcements. The bell rang for first period and as the teenagers left the room, Troy grabbed Gabriella and pulled her down the hallway with him.

"Troy! Where are we going?" Gabriella asked with a laugh. Troy kept silent as he led Gabriella up the stairs to the science club garden. They sat down on the bench and just looked at each other until Gabriella looked away, her cheeks flushed.

"Gabi, I'm sorry about dragging you here and making you miss first period, but I couldn't do this with other people around."

"Do what? What are you on about Troy?"

"Gabi, would you like to go out with me tonight?" He took one of Gabriella's hands and with his other hand, he reached out and let it rest on her cheek.

"Troy, I…" Gabriella paused and turned away from Troy. "I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't." She pushed herself off of the bench and ran back down the stairs. Troy sighed and let his hand fall into his lap before he too got up and made his way to his first class of the day.

* * *

Gabriella hurried into the science lab and took her seat next to Taylor. The teacher, Ms Martinez, looked at Gabriella expectantly.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Gabriella apologised. "I had to stop by my locker, and it took a little longer than I anticipated."

"Very well Miss Montez. See that it doesn't happen again." Gabriella nodded and started to get on with the work.

"So? I saw you and Troy run off. What did you do?" Taylor whispered.

"He took me to the science club garden, and then he asked me out tonight…"

"Oh my gosh, that is so great! I'm so happy for you guys. Do you think-" Gabriella cut Taylor off quickly.

"And I turned him down." Taylor's jaw dropped.

"What? I mean, why?"

"Taylor, he could have any girl in the school. Why would he want me? I'm a nobody, and if we went out he'd just realise how boring I am." A lone tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek as she wrote out the plans for her experiment. Taylor shook her head.

"Why wouldn't he want you? You're smart, you're sweet, you're beautiful and you're talented. What more could he want?"

"Someone funny, someone daring, someone outgoing, the list goes on. There are so many things that I'm not, and most of them are qualities that all of Troy's exes had."

"He asked you out Gabi. You. Doesn't that tell you anything? It means he likes you, Gabriella Montez."

"I guess, but what about Sharpay? I mean, we're complete opposites, and Troy was with her for two years."

"So you'll be together for longer. He likes you Gabi, he really likes you. Give him a chance."

"What would I say to him? He probably hates me anyway." Gabriella put her pen down and began to carry out her experiment while Taylor did the same. "You know, I think I'm just going to give him some time. I'll give it a couple of days."

"Gabi, its Valentine's Day. It's the perfect time for you two to get together. You can go to the Valentine's Dance together, and the Evans' V-Day bash. Come on, imagine the look on Sharpay's face when you turn up on Troy's arm." Gabriella pictured the image and giggled.

"Okay, that would be pretty funny. I'll think about it, okay? That's all I can promise you." This was the moment Sharpay Evans decided to turn round and intervene.

"You rejected Troy Bolton? You may seem smart, but you have no idea when it comes to Troy. You have to make things really obvious for Troy, or he gets the wrong signals. I guess you lost your chance." Sharpay laughed and turned back to her desk but her head whipped round again. "And we were together for three years, Montez."

* * *

"I heard Gabriella turned you down. I am so sorry." Sharpay stood next to Troy's locker as Troy got his books. Troy shrugged.

"It's okay. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Sharpay nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that's probably it. So Troy, I was wondering, do you want to go to the Valentine's Dance with me?" Troy's eyes shot to Sharpay and he coughed awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Great. I'll pick you up at seven, okay?" Sharpay smiled.

"Perfect. I'll see you later Troy." She kissed his cheek softly. "Toodles!"

"Toodles." Troy muttered before slamming his locker shut and making his way to his History class. Sharpay smirked at Gabriella as they entered their Math class at the same time.

"I told you. It's all about the signals." Gabriella sighed and let out a silent sob.

"Gabi, don't let her get to you." Taylor whispered. "Troy likes you, remember? He's probably only going with her as a pity date."

"She's the hottest girl in school! She doesn't need pity dates."

"She's also the meanest, the most spoilt, the most selfish, and…" Taylor paused to glare at Sharpay. "The bitchiest." Sharpay spun round.

"I'm sorry, were you talking about me? Because it sounds like you're the one bitching about me Taylor, so I can hardly be the bitchiest when you've already got that covered, can I?" There was a pause. "I thought not." As Sharpay turned back round Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes simultaneously.

* * *

That night Gabriella sat in her room, just reading. Her phone beeped, indicating a new message. She put the book down and took her cellphone off of the bedside table. Seeing that the message was from Taylor, she opened and read the message, a sad smile on her face.

_Gabi, do you want to come out with Chad and I tonight? We don't mind. Love Tay x_

She thought about how it would be good for her to go out and forget about Troy, but she decided she didn't want to be a third wheel and quickly replied.

_No it's okay Tay. I wouldn't want to intrude. You two go have fun. Love Gabi x_

She put the phone back on the table and had just picked up her book when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Gabi, can I come in?" It was her mother. Gabriella sighed heavily.

"Sure mamí." Carmen Montez walked into the room and sat at the end of her daughter's bed.

"Gabi, do you want to come out with me and Ric tonight? I hate to see you moping around over some boy."

"I am not moping."

"Gabi, this boy has made you cry before. To do it again is just not fair on you. Stop waiting for him Gabi, and find someone better. That Ryan Evans always seemed like a good, sensible young man."

"Mamí, he's gay!" Gabriella laughed.

"Now Gabi, I thought I had taught you not to judge people."

"Sorry mamí. Listen, Ric's waiting for you. You should go."

"Okay Gabi. Try and have fun tonight; go out, and be a teenager." Gabriella nodded and Carmen left the room with a smile. Gabriella fell back onto her bed and rolled over with a groan. Just then her cellphone rang so she reached over and picked it, answering the call and bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi, it's Troy. Listen, I'm really stuck on my chemistry homework. Do you think you could come over?"

"Why don't you ask Sharpay?" Gabriella replied bitterly.

"What? No! You turned me down, so when she asked me, I said yes. I didn't want to go to the dance alone."

"And I do?"

"You said no about tonight. I thought that meant you didn't want to go out with me at all." There was a pause. "Why _did_ you say no?"

"It's…complicated, and you wouldn't even care."

"Would I be asking if I didn't care? Gabi, please, tell me."

"Not over the phone. Meet me at the park over on Langdon." Troy agreed, and once Gabriella had put her phone down she ran to her wardrobe, trying to find something to wear. She finally decided on a pair of long denim shorts and a white tank top covered with pink hearts. After all, it was Valentine's Day. She rode her bike to the park and propped it up against the swings as she sat down on the roundabout. It began to move and she reached out with her hand to steady herself, but someone caught her hand and held it as they helped her up.

"Hey." Troy said softly.

"Hey." Gabriella replied, her voice soft and quiet too.

"So, are you going to tell me why you said no?" Gabriella nodded. "You look really cute by the way." Gabriella blushed.

"Thanks. Er, let's sit down." They sat down on the nearest bench, their bodies turned towards each other.

"So, you can explain now."

"Troy, you were with Sharpay for three years, and now you want to be with me. Sharpay and I are polar opposites. How do I know you won't go back to her? She's fun, she's exciting, she's…"

"She's not you." Troy interrupted. "So she's the hottest girl in school, but you're the most beautiful, inside and out. Looks are not important, they're just a bonus. What's important is what's beneath the skin. Gabi, you're sweet and kind and caring, and everyone loves you."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious Gabi. You came to East High and everything changed, for the better."

"It wasn't just me Troy. It takes two to tango."

"Exactly! You and me, we changed everything. We changed everything together. You and me, Gabriella, we're supposed to be together. When we sang at the lodge, and then you turned up at East High, it's fate. We're meant to be together."

"Then why did you say yes to Sharpay?" Gabriella choked out, and Troy groaned in frustration.

"Because I'm an idiot! I just want to be with you."

"Seriously?"

"What do you think? I really like you Gabriella, so please. Give me a chance."

"I don't know Troy. You're going to the dance on Friday with Sharpay."

"I can cancel! Gabriella, one chance. It's all I ask for." Troy took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled.

"Okay. You cancel on Sharpay, and I'll go to the dance with you."

"Great! So I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow." Troy got up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" He turned round. "What about your chemistry homework?" Troy grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, er, that. You see, there was no chemistry homework. I, uh, just wanted to talk to you." Gabriella took a threatening step towards Troy.

"What am I going to do with you Troy Bolton? You know, I have it in mind to tell your mother that you brought me out here under false pretences." Troy gaped at Gabriella.

"What? I mean, but you were the one who wanted to…" Gabriella pressed her lips to Troy's, quickly cutting him off. She pulled back and bit her lip shyly.

"You talk way too much Troy." Troy relaxed and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day Gabi."

"Happy Valentine's Day Troy."

* * *

So I hope y'all liked it: read and review! 

And I promise to have some more updates for True Conqueror soon - I swear, but I have exams all next week, one day the next week, and one day the week after that! I'm so busy!

Love you guys, please review!

Mucho Love To Ya,

Peace Out!

Sophs xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to extend this to a two-shot so I hope you like it!**

**(BTW, it starts the day after the previous chapter, so the day after Valentine's day)**

* * *

Thursday

"Go on Ryan. She's right over there; go and ask her!" Sharpay urged as they stood by her locker.

"But Sharpay, I don't like her like that! You know I don't like any girl like that!" Ryan protested and Sharpay rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Ryan, just think of it as an acting job. You're acting like a straight guy. Now go!" She pushed him across the hallway and he came to a stop next to a pretty brunette.

"Hey Gabriella." Gabriella looked up from her locker and smiled at Ryan.

"Hey Ryan. Can I help you with something?"

"Er," Ryan glanced at Sharpay and saw her urging him on. "Yeah, you can actually. I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to go to the dance tomorrow with me?" Gabriella's smile vanished.

"Oh Ryan, I would love to, but someone asked me yesterday. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. So, who are you going with? Anyone I know?"

"Um, no, you wouldn't know them."

"Oh okay, I'll see you later then. Bye Gabriella." He started to make his way back to Sharpay.

"Bye Ryan." Gabriella replied. "I thought he was gay." She muttered under her breath as Troy sidled up to her.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

"Ryan asked me to the dance, but I told him that someone asked me yesterday."

"You didn't tell him who, did you?" Gabriella shook her head.

"No, I said that it was someone he didn't know."

"Good. Hey, I'm just going to go break things off with Sharpay. I'll see you in homeroom." Gabriella nodded, shut her locker and began making her way to homeroom while Troy walked over to Sharpay and Ryan.

"Hey Sharpay, hey Ryan."

"Hi Troy." Sharpay replied with a flirtatious giggle.

"So Sharpay, I kind of wanted to talk to you in private."

"Sure." Both Troy and Sharpay looked at Ryan, waiting for him to leave. "Ryan?"

"What?" The penny dropped. "Oh, right! Private, I get it. I'll see you in homeroom." Ryan walked away and Sharpay shut her locker before leaning against it.

"So what did you want to talk about? If it's about tomorrow night, I'm wearing a pink dress, so probably a white corsage would be best…what do you think?" Troy shifted uncomfortably.

"Er, actually, I did need to talk to you about tomorrow. I'm really sorry, but I can't take you anymore. Something came up." Sharpay stared at Troy.

"You're dumping me. _You're_ dumping _me_? I don't think so."

"Sharpay, I'm really sorry but…"

"That Montez girl put you up to this, didn't she? I knew she was trouble from the minute she got here."

"What? Gabriella? No! I just…I just can't go anymore. I'm sorry, okay?" Troy shrugged and walked off in the direction of homeroom.

"There's something freaky about this." Sharpay said to herself before making her way to homeroom.

* * *

"Ryan! Troy ditched me to go to the dance with Gabriella!"

"Seriously? He told you that? But Gabriella said that I didn't know the guy she was going with."

"Ryan! Think about it. Gabriella only said that because she knew Troy hadn't dumped me at that time. It's all part of their plan to ruin me!"

"Sharpay, I think Troy and Gabriella really like each other. Can't you leave them alone?"  
"No, Ryan! Do you know how humiliated I am? Troy Bolton will rue the day he dumped Sharpay Evans!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Taylor said thoughtfully. "You and Troy hooked up last night, and this morning he dumped Sharpay so that you two can go to the dance together?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Isn't it great?"

"Er, pretty great, but Gabriella, you do know the Sharpay will kill you?"

"She doesn't know though." Gabriella replied smugly and Taylor sighed.

"I know it's not something she tends to publicise, but Sharpay's a pretty smart girl. She'll have figured it out the instant Troy dumped her. Just…just watch your back."

"Okay then. Whatever. Taylor, what am I going to wear? I don't have time to go to the mall today. Help!" Gabriella started to panic and Taylor laughed brightly.

"Relax Gabi. Just wear the dress you wore after the Triple Win. You'll knock Troy's socks off."

"Are you sure? I mean, everyone's already seen it. What if they think I can't afford to buy new clothes?"

"Gabi, relax already! Everything's going to be fine. I mean, if you're that worried, I'll come and get ready at your house, and all four of us can go together."

"Would you mind? I need you there Taylor."

"Let's go and find Troy and Chad and tell them. They're probably in the gym, as always."

* * *

Friday

"Ryan, how do I look?" Sharpay spun around to show off the full effects of her dress.

"Fantastic, as always."

"Well duh, but do you think Troy will like it?" Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sharpay, you know you look great, so can we just go already?"

"Fine, but if Troy hates it, I'm blaming you." Ryan opened the front door and pushed Sharpay outside in the direction of his car.

* * *

"Taylor, are you sure I look okay?"

"Gabi, I've told you a thousand times already; you look perfect. Troy's not going to believe how lucky he is."

"You think. Because I'm not…" Gabriella was cut off by the doorbell. The two girls looked at each other and squealed before regaining composure and walking downstairs. Gabriella opened the door and smiled brightly at Troy and Chad.

"Hey Chad, hey Troy." The two boys walked into the house and Chad made a beeline for Taylor. He planted a kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist. Troy just stood there, simply staring at Gabriella.

"Wow, Gabriella. You look…great. Amazing." Gabriella blushed.

"Thank. You look good too." Troy nodded and took a step forward. Gabriella too stepped forward, and Troy leant down and kissed her softly. His hands moved to her waist, and she rested her hands behind his neck.

"Mamí, Gabi's kissing some boy. Eww!" Troy and Gabriella broke apart and turned to see Gabriella's little sister Isabella standing there, a grossed-out look on her face. Carmen Montez walked into the hallway and laughed cheerfully.

"Isabella, why don't you go and play upstairs?" Isabella toddled up the stairs, and while they were watching this, Troy slipped his hand into Gabriella's. "Troy, it's nice to see you again. I know when we met before it wasn't under the best circumstances."

"That's quite all right Ms Montez. It's nice to see you again too."

"Well, you look very handsome." Carmen turned to Chad. "Now, I don't think we've met. Chad, isn't it? I've heard all about you from Gabriella and…"

"Mom! Quit it!" Gabriella hissed.

"Well, you look very handsome as well Chad. And you girls! Gosh, you both look so beautiful!"

"Mamí, stop it, please. We need to get going."

"Oh right! Well have a good time. Be back by curfew Gabi. Remember, on Fridays it's…"

"Yes mami, I remember. I'll see you later." Gabriella kissed her mother's cheek before following the other three out of the door.

"It's party time!" Chad announced to Taylor and she laughed before glancing back at Gabriella.

"Hold on." She stopped and waited for Gabriella to catch up to her, "What's the matter?"

"It's my mom. It's like she deliberately sets out to embarrass me."

"She loves you Gabi, that's all it is. Now, cheer up and have fun." Gabriella nodded and got into the passenger seat next to Troy. He put the car into drive and began the journey to school.

"So, your mom's nice. I like her." Troy commented.

"She can be really embarrassing. It's a bit annoying."

"She just cares about Gabriella, and just so I don't get in trouble for taking you home late, what time is your curfew?"

"You don't want to know."

"Maybe, but I really don't want to get in trouble."

"Fine. My curfew's at ten." Gabriella quickly glanced at Troy, anxious about his reaction.

"That's not that bad."

"Yeah? When's your curfew?" Troy sighed.

"Okay, so my curfew's at one o'clock. It's only because your mom loves you and cares about you. My parents couldn't care less about me."

"Well, it would be nice if she would care a little less."

"Come on, we're here. Let's just have fun tonight, okay?" Gabriella nodded meekly and got out of the car. Troy walked round and grasped Gabriella's hand tightly before they walked inside together. The gym had been decorated, and it was quite spectacular, although slightly tacky. Pink and red streamers covered the ceiling, and pick and red heart-shaped balloons floated around. Troy led Gabriella into the mass of dancing teenagers and wrapped his arms round her waist as they moved in time to the slow, romantic music. The pair danced their way through a number of songs, both high-tempo and slow. Gabriella stopped suddenly as another song began.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out Troy. I'm going to get a drink, okay?" Troy released Gabriella from his arms and nodded.

"Okay. I love this song, so I'll stay here." Gabriella pushed her way through the crowd to reach the refreshment table. Troy began to move to the music, and a swarm of cheerleaders instantly surrounded him.

"Hi Troy." A sweet voice said from behind him. He turned, plastering a fake grin on his face as he did so.

"Hi Sharpay."

"So, do you want to dance? I'm sure Gabriella won't mind, and after all, I think you owe me. You said you couldn't come, that something came up. Well, here you are Troy, even though you said you couldn't come."

"First, I'm not even here with Gabriella, and second, there was a change of plans. But fine, I guess I do owe you." Troy placed his hands awkwardly on Sharpay's hips and she hooked an arm around his neck.

"I'm not stupid Troy. You know that. You're here with Gabriella, and there never was anything stopping you from coming. I get it. You don't like me." Troy smiled and let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"I'm glad you're cool about this. I mean, we can still…" Sharpay pressed her lips to Troy's, hooking her other arm round his neck. Troy let all his inhibitions go and responded to the kiss until he came to his senses and pushed Sharpay off of him.

"What the hell Sharpay? What the heck are you trying to do?" Sharpay sneered at him.

"I'm making you pay. You dumped me Troy. No one dumps me, and even though I didn't get to dump you, someone else did. Where's your precious little girlfriend then, Bolton?" Troy looked round the entire gym, and there was no sign of Gabriella anywhere. He hurried over to Taylor.

"Taylor, have you seen Gabriella?"

"She said she went to get some air." Troy started to walk away. "And Troy?" He turned round. "You better have a damn good excuse." Troy nodded and hurried from the gym. After searching everywhere outside on the school campus, he was about to give up when a sudden wave of inspiration hit him. He found an unlocked door and went into the school before making his way up the familiar concrete steps. As he neared the top of the steps, he could hear a sad, soft voice singing. (Gabriella – _italics, _Both – _**Bold Italics**_)

'_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_**The start of something new**__'_

"Gabriella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just…just leave me be."

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. We were dancing and then she…she kissed me." Gabriella turned round quickly and Troy saw that her cheeks were streaked with mascara.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have seen it coming. I mean, why would you want me want me when you can have someone like Sharpay? So, it's fine. You can go back to your new girlfriend."  
"I don't want someone like Sharpay; I want you!"

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"I already said! She kissed me."

"I saw you kiss back Troy. Don't deny that you didn't feel anything."

"I'm not saying there was nothing there, but there was more between us. You and me, Gabriella. There's more between us than there is between me and Sharpay."

"I don't know Troy. You kissed her back."

"Only because I'm an idiot! I forgot who she was; I forgot who I was! Damn it, Gabriella! I love you for crying out loud! You, and not anyone else."

"What?" Gabriella asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Forget it. I'm sure you can get a ride home from someone else." He started to make his way back down the steps.

"Wait!" He stopped, turning round slowly. "Troy, I…I love you too."

"You do? But, you basically hate me."

"I should have known that it was Sharpay behind it all. I was stupid, and I'm sorry."

"I was the stupid one, and I'm sorry."

"Do you forgive me?" They asked at the same time, and they both broke out into a grin.

"Of course." Troy said happily.

"Definitely." Gabriella said with a smile. Troy sprinted up the steps and hugged Gabriella tightly.

"I love you Gabriella Montez."

"I love you too Troy." He kissed her softly, and with that lone touch, the rest of the world faded away around them.

**

* * *

Okay, I know! The end was way fluffy and cheesy but that's the impression I get when I think of Troyella, which is the main reason why I'm not such a huge fan of the pairing. Well, I hope you liked it! Make sure you review!**

**Much Love and Peace,**

**Sophs xx**


End file.
